Alienated Villain, Isolated Hero
by ElyMorgaine
Summary: Story follows Lex and his obsession with all things Clark Kent. Can he persuade the teen to tell him his secret? Or will he lose control before Clark even gets the chance? Set around season 2. SLASH, Clex. Multi chaptered fic. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Smallville or the characters portrayed in the show and the DC Universe. I'm just borrowing them for a while :).

**A/N: My first Smallville fic..woo! I've been a huge fan of the series for the last 10 years and it was sad to see it go. I've always wanted to write a 'Clex' fic because of their obvious chemistry throughout the show- even when they're enemies. Read, review, follow and favourite please!**

* * *

**Alienated Villain, Isolated Hero.**

Lex sat behind his desk thinking about the events that had transpired in the last few months and noticed how they all surrounded his friend Clark Kent. He spent his nights pondering about each weird and unexplained thing that happened in Smallville and Clark's involvement in them. If he was going to be frank, he hardly thought about the situations themselves anymore. All his attentions were turned on Clark.

He was a man obsessed. The young Luthor's life changed in a flash after the Kent boy had literally crashed into it. When Lex first came to Smallville, he didn't think much of it. It was way too small for his liking; even with his appreciation for all things quaint he found the town to be quite stifling. The breeding ground for all things 'weird' still managed to continue with its corn festivals and breeding shows, even with the looming influence of Metropolis' booming city-life next door to it. The town was stuck in the past and seemed reluctant to move on.

On his returns to Metropolis, his 'friends' would often ask him 'what do people even do in Smallville?' he would simply reply, 'people go to Smallville to die'. Harsh as it seemed, it was the truth. There was no scandal, cheating, lying or mystique- it was a quiet town which was perfect for one to live out their diamond years.

The only problem with this was the fact that Lex wasn't dying, he was very much alive. His father, Lionel Luthor 'banished' him from Metropolis and thought that he could learn a few things in a more reclusive place. For once his father hadn't been lying to him because he had found the one thing he wasn't expecting to ever find and he found it in Smallville of all places! He had unearthed someone who occupied his thoughts 24/7, someone who he couldn't read like an open book, someone who liked him because of his personality- not his Luthor name and fortune. He had found Clark Kent.

Pouring himself another glass of scotch, he recalled the event that set the ball in motion. The event that introduced him to one of the most important people in his life.

The first thing Lex saw after being revived was the face of his saviour. He remembered how Clark leaned over him eyes ablaze, with the water from his dark hair dripping on to his own face_. An angel_, Lex thought as he came around from a state of unconsciousness and it was something which he never stopped thinking. Since that day he was saved by **his** angel, Lex had begun to 'court' Clark Kent. He bought the teen expensive gifts (none of which he could accept due to his father's disdain) and offered him an open invitation to the Luthor mansion; however, Clark only visited on rare occasions. Lex had to orchestrate various scenarios just so he could 'accidently' bump into the younger Kent.

As a result of these organised encounters, Lex had learnt something which started to put a strain on the duo's relationship. Clark had a secret. Every time Lex had taken an interest in Clark's amazing luck when it came to saving others from mass murderers or meteor- infected angsty teens, his face would contort as if it pained him to give Lex an explanation.

If Lex had learnt one thing during his time with Clark was that he was too wholesome to lie like a Luthor, or to even try and lie to one and think that he would succeed. Lying obviously wasn't in his nature, yet he lied to someone who was meant to be his friend constantly. Lex wouldn't condemn Clark before finding out what he was hiding. He knew it had to be something worth the strain on their friendship; otherwise he wouldn't hide it in the first place.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Lex thought hard about what he had to do. He needed to solve the riddle that was Clark Kent before he descended into madness. He knew he was already way too obsessed with the boy and way too invested in his life to end his relationship with him just over a secret.

So he decided to think of a way to get past the metaphorical hurdle he faced. Lex knew that he could just confront the teen and badger him until he cracked, but he knew that would most probably end with Clark never wanting to see him again, which went against his objective. The other option was to keep Clark close to him and continue as they were now, but investigate him on the side lines. As a Luthor he knew that the first idea was never even an option, it was too brash and bold. He quickly made his mind up, downed the last of his whiskey and proceeded to walk out of his house, coat in hand. _It's time to find out what my angel is hiding,_ he thought as he got into his new Porsche.

* * *

Lex hovered around the dashboard of the car and traced the dents with the tip of his fingers. His team said that the damage on his car couldn't have possibly been just from the impact of the bridge. He leaned in closer and noticed the peculiar shape of where it supposedly impacted with the bridge. _The dent, it's almost human-shaped…Clark-shaped. _

Lex abruptly threw the white sheet back over the destroyed car and walked out of the storage room with a new perspective and new thoughts plaguing his mind. He was one step closer to solving the mystery of Clark Kent.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long! I started university a month ago and I've been really busy with homework and the overall experience. Moreover, I've been extremely busy with my original story (Light Dusk, Dark Dawn- Link is on my profile, please R+R!). This chapter is un-beta'd and hot off the press, so go easy on me!**

* * *

**Alienated Villain, Isolated Hero.**

_I'm going to die, _he thought as the oncoming bullet raced towards his skull. It was his own fault anyway; Lex hired this man to kill him.

The hired gun didn't know that his mark was his employer, so he couldn't even talk him out of shooting. Lex had to accept his death and defeat, Clark wasn't coming. The only thing the camera he had set up would catch was his accidental death. He closed his eyes, readying himself for the impact, but opened them again after feeling a distinct breeze against his skin.

He was in a cornfield.

Not just any cornfield, but the Kent's. After gathering his wits for a second, Lex stood up and walked towards the Kent's house to try and hitch a lift back to the mansion. After all, he had a tape to watch back.

He decided against knocking on the front door and went round the back towards the barn in search of his Saviour himself. Upon walking into the barn Lex noticed a shirtless Clark attempting to fix the wood chipper, unaware of the audience he now held. His shirt was hanging on the bannister leading up to his room. The first thing Lex noticed about the red-checked shirt was the hole in it located on the left pocket. It was almost undoubtedly a bullet hole. His eyes then drifted back to the boy himself. _Could this man be capable of saving my life along with others on countless occasions? _He mused.

As much as he enjoyed the view, he knew that getting back to the mansion to watch the tapes was his main priority. He cleared his throat loudly.

The younger man looked up and flushed as he realised he had company.

"Hi Lex, what brings you here?" Clark asked with a friendly smile. His eyes followed Lex's gaze down to his bare torso. "Sorry about the…" he signalled towards his upper body.

"No need to feel embarrassed Clark. We're all human after all, right?"

"Yeah, sure." Clark replied as he beamed another one of his winning smiles towards Lex.

"I'm here because, well I sort of need a lift. It's kind of embarrassing, but I think I might be suffering from a major hangover or something because I ended up on your farm, when I distinctively remember being at the Luthor mansion."

Clark's eyes darkened with weariness for a moment before replying. If Clark had been talking to anyone else, they wouldn't have been able to see the saviour's apprehension. But this was Lex Luthor, he wasn't just anyone.

"Must've been some night then. Okay, give me a sec to get another shirt, my other one got stuck in the wood chipper."

He dashed off before Lex could reply, leaving the man waiting impatiently on the ground floor. He was positively itching with excitement over the fact that he may now possess physical evidence of Clark in action! All of his theories from before will finally be confirmed.

"Okay, let's go." Clark said as he rushed down the stairs with his father's keys in hand.

The ride had been uneventful; nothing extraordinary took place, just the usual idle chit-chat that usually took place among friends. Lex however, found himself listening intently to every word that slipped out of Clark's mouth, even when he went on about something as petty as his distress over Jonathan not allowing him to play football. Lex's eyes then went to the curve of his mouth and back up to the glint in his eye. Now he understood why people went beyond the fanatical worshipping of their heroes. If they all looked and acted like Clark, then he could see why one would be so passionate.

The car pulled to an abrupt stop before Lex even registered the fact that they were already at the mansion. He thanked Clark for the ride and asked him to return to his home later that day under the pretence of a party he was supposedly throwing.

He threw his coat on the back of his chair and opened his laptop to review the footage his cameras picked up. When he eventually got to the part when his shooter fired at him, he slowed down the footage at a reasonable speed to process the events.

Lex couldn't help but flinch when he saw how close the bullet was to his head, but then he abruptly froze in shock.

A blur had interrupted the bullet's course towards his head, resulting in it rebounding off of the mysterious figure straight towards the bookshelves. He paused the footage and walked over to the bookshelf the bullet had impacted on, finding the crushed pellet lodged in the wood.

_It was crushed before it hit the case…so the blur must have been the cause of the bullet's state._

He returned to his seat and rewound the footage, deciding to play it back at an even slower pace than before. This way he had more of a chance of getting a face, or at least his saviour's outfit…even if he already knew what he was wearing. Minutes passed of tedious waiting before he found what he was looking for.

"Bingo."

It was a male with dark hair and a red checked shirt with Kickers. It was Clark Kent.


End file.
